


All I Want For Christmas

by AWitchWrites



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has special plans for Gerard this Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late but I wrote a Christmas one shot, prompted by a friend on kik

Frank had special plans for Gerard this Christmas. It was the couple's second Christmas together and last Christmas they had spent most of their time with family rather than together. But they weren't busy this Christmas; they didn't have to worry about visiting family. Frank's parents were stopping by Christmas eve and Gerard’s parents had gone away for the holidays so they wouldn't be seeing them until they got back. Mikey was spending Christmas with his new girlfriend's family so they were coming over on Boxing Day instead. Frank and Gerard had Christmas Day all to themselves this year. And Frank had a surprise for his boyfriend.  
He'd already bought all of Gerard’s presents but he'd seen something while he was shopping and he just couldn't resist. He knew Gerard would like to see him wearing it so he picked it up. It was a mini sexy Santa dress, so short that it would barely cover his ass, that came with some elbow length red gloves and a Santa hat. Frank had picked one out In his size as soon as he saw it, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. He'd bought a pair of deep red panties with a white bow in the centre at the front to go with the dress later that week. 

Keeping presents hidden from Gerard was difficult enough so keeping the dress and the lingerie a secret was even more difficult. He managed it though, hiding them in the bottom drawer of the spare bedrooms drawers, still wrapped up in the bags they'd come in. He wanted to surprise Gerard on Christmas morning and it looked like that plan was gonna work; Gerard seemed to he completely oblivious to what Frank was planning when they went to bed together Christmas eve, having slow and lazy sex that night. Gerard fell asleep pretty soon after they both came, one arm wrapped loosely around Frank’s waist. The younger took a moment to watch him sleep, lightly brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, looking forward to seeing his reaction to the surprise. He knew Gerard would want to sleep in the next morning so he set his alarm to give him enough time to shower and get everything ready before Gerard woke up. 

When Frank awoke the next morning, he smiled to himself, hearing Gerard’s light snores from behind him. He yawned quietly, rolling over onto his back and rubbing his eyes sleepily. It took him a few moments to wake up properly, not really wanting to leave the warm comfort of the bed until he remembered his surprise for Gerard. A mischievous smile spread across his face and Frank propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at his boyfriend for a moment. Pressing a soft kiss to Gerard’s forehead, Frank slipped out of bed, shivering at first as he reached for some sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

He wanted to have a shower before he changed into the outfit he'd bought, so he padded across the hall to turn the heating on, grabbing a clean towel before he headed to the bathroom. The shower didn't take long, Frank knew he only had so much time before Gerard woke up and he still wanted to make him breakfast yet. He was out and dressed back into the t-shirt and sweatpants, downstairs making breakfast for Gerard after only 15 minutes. Keeping an eye on the time, Frank hummed softly to himself as he made the breakfast, some pancakes with extra syrup and a cup of coffee just how Gerard liked it, taking it upstairs on a tray when it was done. He left it on the nightstand where he was sure Gerard would see it when he woke up. The elder had shifted in his sleep while Frank has been gone and was now spread out on his stomach, one arm up over his head, the other resting under the pillow. He was still snoring and drooling a little on the pillow; Frank smiled fondly at him and shook his head a little, turning to leave the room once he had set breakfast down for Gerard. Now for his surprise. 

It didn’t take him very long to change, there wasn’t much to put on. The dress fit him well in the waist, it was only the bust that bunched awkwardly on his chest where he had nothing to keep it up but it didn’t notice that much. The fabric was kinda itchy but he figured that would be okay because once Gerard saw it, he wouldn’t be wearing it for long. Smirking a little to himself, Frank headed downstairs to wait for Gerard, sitting down next to their Christmas tree, biting his lip a little.  
He was right. Gerard woke up around fifteen minutes later and must have been confused because Frank could hear him calling his name. He didn’t reply though, waiting and listening. He knew Gerard would drink his coffee first when he found it and eat his breakfast, which was all still warm, he’d know that Frank hadn’t left the house. Smiling mischievously, Frank shifted a little to get more comfortable as he heard his boyfriend get up, hearing his footsteps on the stairs. 

“Frankie? Where are you sweetheart?” Gerard called out as he made his way down the stairs, genuinely confused. The shower wasn’t on so he didn’t bother looking in the bathroom as he made his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“In the living room, Gee.” Frank called back, grinning to himself and watching the door, waiting for him. 

“You better not be opening your presents without me-” Gerard chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he turned the corner and stepped into the living room. He stopped in the doorway, his mouth hanging open slightly when he saw Frank, eyes wide. “Fuck Frankie…” He murmured, biting his lip a little and stepping closer. 

“Surprise.” Frank giggled, smiling up at him, almost squirming in his space already when he noticed the dark look in Gerard’s eyes. Usually Gerard was too sleepy in the mornings for anything other than a lazy blowjob or lazy morning sex but it seemed like Frank’s outfit was enough to change that. “You like?” Frank asked, biting his lip a little as he looked up at him, leaning back on his elbows and letting his legs spread a little wider, letting Gerard see the panties he was wearing with it. 

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart. I love it.” Gerard murmured, moving to kneel between Frank’s legs, brushing his fingertips over his thighs lightly. “No stockings?” He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Frank. Frank chuckled a little and shook his head, shivering at his light, teasing touches. 

“Didn’t have any.” He murmured softly, watching Gerard. 

“That’s a shame. Maybe we’ll get you some for another time, hmm?” Gerard hummed, leaning down to press soft kisses over Frank’s jaw, pressing closer to him. Frank made a soft noise and nodded, tipping his head back a little to give him more room,humming softly when he felt him start to bite and suck, leaving hickeys over his jaw and neck. 

 

“Another time?” Frank asked, smiling as Gerard kissed his way up to his lips, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around him. “You really like it then?”

Gerard hummed softly, sucking lightly on Frank’s bottom lip and hooking his arms under his thighs to pull him even closer, pressing their hips together. Frank could feel his hardening cock through the layers of clothes separating them, that giving him his answer. He blushed a little, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist and pressing closer as he kissed him back deeply, letting out a soft noise into the kiss. He felt Gerard nip at his lower lip and parted his lips slightly, moving his lips against Gerard’s and running his hands over his back gently.  
Gerard’s fingers brushed lightly over his thighs, moving closer to the edge of the panties and his cock each time he brushed them upwards and he pulled away from the kiss for a moment to watch as Frank lay properly on the floor, tilting his head back slightly. The hat fell off his head when he tipped his head back, making Gerard chuckle fondly as he reached for it, putting it on himself instead with one hand. 

“Hot.” Frank chuckled a little, bringing one knee up around Gerard’s waist, smiling up at him.  
“Of course I am.” Gerard said playfully, smiling at him for a moment before he ducked his head to kiss over Frank’s collarbone, nipping lightly. Frank made a soft noise, wrapping a leg around Gerard’s waist, causing the dress to bunch up even more at his waist, showing off the panties fully now. His cock was stretching the fabric of them now that he was fully hard, his erection obvious. He saw Gerard look down and heard him growl to himself. The elder man slid a hand down over Frank’s chest, over the velvety material of the dress and down to the lacy fabric covering his cock, brushing his fingers over the outline of his cock through the panties teasingly.

“Gee...fuck.” Frank gasped, biting his lip as he rocked his hips up slowly, whining when Gerard moved his other hand down to pin Frank’s hips to the floor with a smirk. Gerard hummed to himself, propping himself up on one elbow, using that arm to pin Frank to the floor as he palmed him through the lace with the other. Frank let out a low moan, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s hair since he had nothing else to grip onto.  
“I’m gonna fuck you with the dress still on, sweetheart.” Gerard almost purred, dipping his head to press open mouthed kisses to Frank’s thighs, smirking against his skin when he felt Frank spread his legs even wider, his grip on his hair tightening. Frank had prepared for this and had brought the lube down with him, hidden it under the tree. 

“Fuck, please.” He breathed out, pulling one hand away from Gerard’s hair, arching his back to reach up for the lube, passing it to him. He didn’t want to rush this but he was getting desperate already, his leaking cock making a wet patch on the front of the lace as Gerard squeezed and stroked him through the fabric teasingly. They hadn’t even gotten naked yet and he was already begging for it.  
Gerard chuckled a little and took the lube bottle from him, setting it down next to them. “Patience, Frankie.” He hummed, reaching down to tug his pyjama shirt off, leaning down to kiss him again. Frank made a soft noise against his lips, kissing him back deeply and running his hands over Gerard’s bare chest, holding him close. He didn’t really mind having to wait all that much, Gerard was always one for teasing. Gerard pressed their hips together again as he kissed him, licking over his bottom lip and grinding their hips together. Frank moaned softly into Gerard’s mouth, sliding his hands down to slip underneath his boyfriend’s pyjama pants, pushing them down over his ass and squeezing gently; he smirked at the soft squeak Gerard let out, followed by a growl as he rocked his hips against Frank’s faster. 

“Gee, c’mon.” Frank murmured softly, pulling away from the kiss and letting out a quiet moan, arching his back a little, the feeling of the lace rubbing against his cock felt so good and he just wanted Gerard inside him, right now. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Gerard breathed out, unable to wait much longer either. He pushed his pyjamas down, reaching for the lube, “Do you need fingers?” He asked, knowing they’d had sex just then night before. 

“No, ‘m good. Fuck me please.” Frank shook his head, reaching down to push the panties down, letting out a soft sigh of relief when he got the constricting fabric off, looking up at Gerard. “C’mon.”

Gerard made a soft noise and nodded, uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his hand; he gave himself a few quick strokes, moaning softly before he pulled his hand away and shuffled closer to Frank. He hooked his arms under Frank’s thighs again, lifting his legs up and lining himself up with his entrance. Just to tease them both a little more, he rubbed the tip of his cock against Frank’s hole, smirking at the frustrated moan the younger man let out, watching as Frank rocked his hips back against him, trying to fuck himself on Gerard’s cock. not able to stand much more teasing either, Gerard let out a low moan and pushed into him slowly, resting his hands on the backs of Frank’s thighs, holding them up against his chest as he slowly pushed into him. Frank moaned softly, arching his back, his toes curling slightly. 

“Fuck, Gerard.” He breathed out softly, wrapping one arm around him. It hurt a little since he hadn’t been prepped but he loved the pain, he loved the way it felt. Besides, he was still stretched from the night before so it wasn’t the type of pain he couldn’t handle. Still, Gerard paused a moment when he was all the way inside, panting softly against Frank’s shoulder.  
“So tight, Frankie. So hot.” Gerard whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes as he started to rock his hips slowly at first. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, keeping him close, his thrusts slow but deep. It felt good having Gerard pressed up so close to him, their chests pressed together as Gerard rocked his hips, changing angles occasionally until he finally hit that spot inside of Frank that had him choking out a low moan of Gerard’s name, tipping his head back.  
“Gee…” He breathed out, moaning softly and rocking his hips back against Gerard’s, trying to get him even deeper.  
“Fuck sweetheart, feels so good. You look so pretty.” Gerard murmured softly, kissing over his neck as he thrust into him slightly faster, sucking lightly on the sensitive spot of Frank’s neck. 

Frank blushed deeply, his cock throbbing against his stomach. He moaned softly, sliding a hand down to touch himself, stroking slowly in time with the movement of Gerard’s hips. He didn’t think he was gonna last much longer, especially not when Gerard sped up even more, moaning into his ear as he thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate each time. Neither of them usually lasted very long in the mornings, not when it was this good.  
Gerard was muttering into his ear, compliments, broken up by breathy moans and promises of the next time he dressed up for him. It made Frank blush deeply, getting him closer and closer to coming. 

“G-Gee…’m gonna cum.” He moaned softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back a little, biting his lip hard.  
“Yeah, go on sweetheart.” Gerard breathed, reaching down to bat Frank’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own and stroking faster, rocking into him harder. It didn’t take long after that for Frank to come over Gerard’s hand and his stomach, tightening around Gerard and letting out a loud moan. Gerard followed him over the edge not long after, his hips stuttering a little as he came deep inside him, moaning into Frank’s ear softly. 

They were both silent for a moment, taking a moment to get their breath back, the room simply filled with the sound of their soft panting and deep breathing. Gerard pulled out of him carefully, rubbing his hips gently and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The elder gently unzipped the dress and pulled it off, setting it down next to them and pulling Frank into a hug, holding him close.  
“Merry Christmas, Gee.” Frank hummed happily, smiling to himself as he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s middle, resting his head on his shoulder, relaxing as Gerard rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder.  
“Merry Christmas, I love you.” Gerard murmured softly, closing his eyes and pressing a gentle kiss to Frank’s forehead, hugging him close and tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
